Tempest Wolves
The Tempest Wolves are a recently-created Primaris Space Marine Successor Chapter made from the lineage of the feral and unforgiving Space Wolves. This Chapter was formed due to the need for more guns on the front for the Indomitus Crusade and the spread of the massive warp rift, known as the Great Rift, across the length of the galaxy. Created with a new generation of the Space Wolves' geen-seed to try and lessen the effects of the 'Curse of Wulfen', they were sent to the world of Tyrheim, a relatively new planet discovered by the Imperium. They immediately assumed command of the planet and began to turn it into a bastion against the enemies of the Imperium and deployed hundreds of their warriors to fight on the front, especially Armageddon. Chapter History Vorgai Grandfang was taken by Archmagos Cawl to become the newest generation of Adeptus Astartes on the order of Primarch Guilliman to improve and perfect the current transhuman warrior in service of The Emperor of Mankind. For ten thousand years he and thousands of other citizens were in stasis while Cawl perfected both him and his future Primaris brethren. During the Indomitus Crusade, alongside the resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Guilliman, Grandfang as his brothers joined the rest of the Imperium's military forces to drive Abaddon and his 13th Black Crusade back. After the end of the crusade Vorgai and his close friend Alvern Blackhammer merged their two designated chapters and set out to find a planet to call home. After finding Tyrheim Alvern went to Mars to become a War-Smith and was given the title of Master of the Forge, they then went about securing the sub-sector that Tyrheim was the centre and securing the entire sub-sector as their own. They purged cultists, Orks (though they were driven back to a continent of Tyrheim), Chaos Spawn and finally a Necron Tomb world which seriously damaged their numbers forcing them to focus on rebuilding, which wasn't too difficult given the people of the sub-sector were powerful and deadly warriors much like Fenris and it's people. Chapter Homeworld Tyrheim is a feudal death world whose people are tough, driven and deadly. The planet looks beautiful with rolling hills, amazing forests and stunning snow capped mountains but with a dark and bloody heart. The forests are filled with feral orks and deadly beasts and plants (with roughly 70-75% of all wild plants being toxic to all mammals save for transhumans and certain greenskinned savages). The mountains are filled with rogue tribes of chaos cultists who are rarely anything but a annoyance but the mountains also hold deadly beasts who are the true masters of the snowy peaks. The Tempest Wolves helped the people established fortified cities using hive worlds as a basis but instead of packing everyone into cramped quarters they used the spire of the hive as the heart of the administration for the city while everyone else lived behind massive gun filled walls. For this the Chapter Master known as the Pack Master was named the king of the planet by the people cementing his role as planetary governor and defender of the sector. Fortress-Monastery The Wolf Den as it's known is build into one of the largest mountains in the northern hemisphere in the centre of the continent known as Vanar. It goes deep into the rock and dirt of the mountain with imposing metal doors at the end of the winding path designed to be a total kill-box against all attackers it's walls are covered in weapons and spikes to stop climbers who survive the hail of rockets, bolts, fire and lasers. Past the wall is a large courtyard which serves as the main outdoor training area for the marines and nephytes who call the fortress home. Looming over that courtyard is the main entrance to the Fortress-Monastery a towering door with various runes and carvings depicting the ancient gods of the world with the likeness of the emperor himself at the very top. The walls of the entrance has many slits for bolters and las-guns to poke out and rain all kinds of hell onto attackers with it's towers holding mortars. Within the fortress past the gate and into the massive entrance hall with heroes of the planet's people as well as heroes and legends of the Chapter and Space Wolves are several side rooms with libraries, mess halls, indoor training rooms, small private temples and the several barracks needed to house the massive numbers of the chapter. Beyond these rooms past the entrance hall are the doors to The Forge, The Stables, The Armoury and the main temple to the emperor and the other major gods of the planet. Beyond this area past larger more secure doors is the Chapter MAster's throne room and the dorms of the Honour Guard and leadership of the Chapter itself. The Forge is where the tech-marines work on the equipment of the chapter and upgrade it when needed, here The MAster of the Forge works almost endlessly working on new ideas he might have. The Forge itself is always hot and smell of molten metal, fire and the sweat of his assistants, it is also filled with servitors to handle the liquid metal and other dangerous components. The Stables are where the vehicles are stored and worked on by the tech-marines and their assistants. It is also where the Dreadnaught Armour is located and stored except The Chapter Master's armour who has it stored in his personal armoury, the stables itself isn't much different than other rooms used for the storage of vehicles used by other imperial factions. The Armoury is the typical room you'd expect for a weapon storage. filled with rows and rows of weapons and explosives. This room also holds the entrance to the Relic Vault which itself is split into two rooms. The Armoury of Heroes where fallen brothers who fought with distinction and took down a powerful foe or large number of foes. The other room is The Armoury of the Damned where the weapons of worthy enemies are placed and sealed behind stasis fields and purity seals for the young future battle-brothers can view the accomplishments of those before them. The Armoury of Heroes is not as full as the main armoury or the Armoury of the Damned as it has proven quite hard for this new chapter's members to die. Chapter Organisation The Tempest Wolves largely base their chapter of the natives of their home world and the Space Wolves. Much like their predecessor chapter they dislike the Codex Astartes, finding it far too confining preferring their own methods of war that work much better for their mindset and culture. Command Ranks *'Pack Master (Chapter Master):' The highest rank of the chapter and has only had a single wolf to claim that title. The holder of this title is also king of the chapter's home world. *'Pack Lord (Senior Captain):' This rank is given to the leaders of the battalions, these officers are given control over two companies of warriors and also control a continent of the home world as a High Jarl dealing with the administrative duties of the station. *'Pack Chief (Captain):' This rank leads a company and is filled by a skilled warrior and savvy tactician once given this title they also take the role of Jarl leading one of the select nations on the home world keeping the people of that nation safe from the feral ork raiders, chaos worshipping tribes and deadly beasts. *'Vanguard (Honour Guard Captain):' Those who are given the title of Vanguard are the greatest warrior beside the Pack Master himself. To gain this title a warrior must prove themselves in three criteria. Fighting skill, Leadership and Spirit these three criteria must be proven to the highest degree. The current and first Vanguard proved himself in combat by carving his way through hundreds of Chaos Space Marines during the Indominus Crusade and leading a force of surrounded and badly weakened Imperial Guard force to a successful breakout during the fall of Cadia. His spirit was proven by his near unlimited willpower that allowed him to resist the torture of a Chaos Sorcerer during battle and was able to fight against a large number of cultists during this. The badge of office is the Morkai Gauntlets and the Lycan-Fang sword, though many doubt the next Vanguard will ever surpass the current. *'Huskarl (Lieutenant):' The Pack Chief's second in command tasked with being the will of The Pack Chief's intent and leading demi-companies into war. These men are picked for their potentual and attitude towards the other members of the chapter. Specialist Ranks *'Shaman (Chief Librarian):' This rank is the mystic leader of the chapter filling the role of chief librarians of other chapters. They are the keepers of the lore and master of the psychic arts which is referred to as magic. His also guard the volumes of knowledge within the fortress-monastery and oversees the training of future mystics within the chapter. *'Lifekeeper (Chief Apothecary):' The healer and virologist of the chapter. His role is to keep the other apothecaries trained and ready to keep the chapter fighting and ready. *'Sky Guardians:' Like the Space Wolves the Storm Wolves don't have a Master of the Fleet instead they have a council of captains of each battle barge with the captain of the chapter's flag ship being the head of this council to act in the place of Master of the Fleet each captain is actually a serf who in the past served with the imperial navy fleet in the Tyrheim sub-sector or former rogue traders they persuaded to join their chapter. *'Forge Master (Master of the Forge):' The leading techmarine within the Chapter believed by the locals to be blessed by the smith god with his divine art of crafting weapons that can slay demons with ease. The bearer of this title is often seen helping with creating great monuments to fallen heroes or to the gods (Local versions The primarchs and The Emperor) along with forging custom weapons and armour for the heroes in the chapter still with them (and sometimes a particularly talented member of the Imperial Guard regiment). *'Grand Skald (High Chaplain):' The spiritual leader of the chapter and keeper of tales and stories of the past. While other chapters have fear inducing members of similar roles The Storm Wolves have a warrior-poet whose words inspire courage and strength while instilling fear in their enemies. They still wear the black armour of a chaplain but do not inspire such fear among the people they meet due to the knowledge that when The Grand Skald or any other Skald under him they are going to hear a tale of heroes and monsters or a song to lift the spirits so they may keep pushing through the hard days of winter. *'High Seer, Seer, Bone-Reader (Epistolary, Codicier, Lexicanum):' Those who claim the gift of the arcane are powerful warrior mystics and wisemen. following the teachings of ancient mystic and the Shaman of the chapter. These warmages aid their brothers and allies with powerful spells and blessings calling elements and the raw power of their souls to rend enemies and reduce them to ash. *'War-Healer (Apothecary):' War-Healers are the combat medics of the chapter often working with medical servitors to maximise their capabilities. These mindless drone are criminals mostly doctors and healers who have murdered their patients for greed or honourless wrath. Armed like other Apothecaries of the Ultima Founding they also arm themselves with brutal melee weapons like power weapons and are more than willing to wade through suicidal numbers to rescue a battle-brother or to recover a gene-seed of a mighty warrior of notable reputation so their power can live on. *'War-Smith (Techmarine):' War-Smiths are seen by those of Tyrheim as blessed by the smith gods of the Tyrheim pantheon able to make such weapons that they can kill gods (or at the very least Daemons) and unstoppable suits of armour. The War-Smiths are rarely seen outside the Armoury when not fighting, feasting or attending important religious festivals, when down in this hallowed hall of fire and iron they work ceaselessly creating, fixing and improving the Storm Wolves weapons ready for their next battle. *'Skald (Chaplain):' The Skalds are the students of the Grand Skald learning the true ways of Tyrheim and leading their allies into war with blessings in both high-gothic and Tyrheim's low gothic dialect. Armed with weapons even their battle-brothers fear they wade into combat cleaving through enemies of man while singing ancient song of legendary heroes of their homeworld's past. Junior Ranks *'Hirdmen (Sergeant):' The man tasked with leading a squad of battle-brothers into battle with a strong will and commanding presence within the 4-9 transhuman killing machines they lead. Often leading from the front and often has the loudest voice in a crowd. Specialist Formations *'Varangian Kvern (Honour Guard):' These marines are the 50 greatest warriors within the chapter armed with the artificer armour and weapons, while traditionally used as bodyguards to The Chapter Master in other chapters within the imperium The Varangian Kvern, who's name means Noble Shield Guard in the Tyrheim dialect, are used as the enforcers of the Pack Master's will during important battles and campaigns. The current captain of this group of warriors is Markus Warfang a warrior of almost mythical status known as "The Avatar of War" among the people of Tyrheim and the chapter, armed with the Lycan-Fang artificer power sword and shorter power sword known as THe Broken Fang which were both forged shortly after the end of the indominus crusade to celebrate Markus' promotion to captain of the 1st Pack. When he became leader of The Varangian Guard he kept the blade and was issued with the Morkai Gauntlets specially made bracers with the visages of wolf heads hiding a wrist mounted bolter within the left gauntlet and a storm shield in the right. *'Order of th Wolf:' One of the many warrior cults of Tyrheim and devout followers of the Great Wolf (Leman Russ) and fight with courage and ferocity. 80% of the members are made up of Astartes Acolytes and the final 20% are the field trainers, deadly warriors who's skill in combat go beyond the adverage warrior, the acolytes while fully augmented are inducted into The Order to gain actual field experience and put what they've learnt in the training halls and the occasional hunt into practise against real enemies. As they have yet to earn their power armour these warriors are clad in suits of armour much like the Inquisition's Ignatus Power Armour allowing decent protection but show they still have yet to pass their final test and control their youthful aggression much like the Blood Claws of the Space Wolves. The Order's numbers are unknown but it does bring into question the exact numbers within the Storm Wolves. Line Formations *'Hersir (Battleline):' The battle-brothers who prefer mid-ranged combat are named Hersir the ancient Tyrheim term for archer who's shortbows allowed the armies of old to smash through weakened spots in their enemy's lines. Now clad in power armour and armed with the newest model of Bolter they act as the archers striking hard as they slowly advance and support the close range warriors alongside those with heavier tools. *'Aesir (Terror & Recon):' These warriors prefer stealth and surprise over brute force and explosions, though they can fight with power. clad in specially made power armour and armed with close range Bolters and Bolt-Pistols they make their way into the enemy's heart and cut it out. *'Berserker (Close Range Support):' These are the jet packed warriors and battle-brothers who prefer to get in close with bolt-pistol and blade. These warriors are seen at the front charging into the enemy's frontline and smash head long ignoring the hail of fire they recive as they surge forward. *'Vanier (Fire Support):' These warriors are armed with massive guns that spew forth blasts of plasma at the enemy's tanks and transports or wade forward in bulkier power armour and blasting away with rapid firing bolters or sending forth streams of super hot fire. Order of Battle Headquarters The Great Hosts Chapter Culture & Beliefs Like the Space Wolves and other Sons of Russ they are fierce, independent and loyal warriors who's battle-fury is monstrous. The members of the Chapter have a growing reputation of brutal efficiency and disregard for the orders of those who haven't earned their respect, this includes the Ecclesiarchy who they see as arrogant and moronic children whose treatment of the people goes against the Chapter's ideology it shares with the Salamanders often quoting, "Without the people what is the Imperium of Man?" Also much like The Space Wolves feasting and competition is common place in the chapter with members often seen laughing and drinking an obscene amount of ale and eating equal amounts of meat and other food. This jovial personality extends to the treatment of the people of The Imperium much like the legendary Salamanders they value the safety of the people and will often help them at the cost of their own lives viewing it as a way to enter The Halls of the Honours their equivalent to heaven where they amass great numbers of warriors to launch an assault of The Warp. It isn't uncommon to see a warrior of The Chapter stop their march through a city's streets to console frightened civilians and will often protect them from ecclesiarchy priests who's rantings of doom and death aren't helping the situation. Tyrheim Cult Tyrheim and it's surrounding planets of the sub-sector all follow the same or similar religious ideology (apart from the Knight World Alfheim and the Forge World Kalthen), which is a pantheon of gods each goverening aspects of their lives the reason the sub-sector hasn't been purged is that the emporer and primarchs (along with some saints) are all gods within this religious view much like Fenris the Emporer is called THe All Father and is king of the gods. Amoung the chapter each specalisation is linked to a god for example the War-Smiths mainly follow the gods of crafting and fire, while the Hersir are followers of the god of war and the Beserkers follow the god of courage and martial skill. Combat Doctrine The Tempest Wolves are experts in close quarters combat favoring tactics that get close to the enemy so they can carve them to pieces. Even their battleline units will prefer mid to close range combat and will often only fight at long range when defending a position such as a bunker or evac point. After completing their training among the warrior cults of Tyrheim the young pups are put into their classification of space marine based on their personality with the Beserker they are aggressive and brave wanting to charge in an cleave enemies apart with chain-weapons and razor sharp blades. While the Aesir are quiet and reserved by comparison (though they are still seen at feasts laughing and drinking) favoring ambushing and rapid assaults. When fighting with other members of the Imperium hey will often step forward along side any Space Wolves or other Sons of Russ to act as the vanguard for the attack showing their desire to get the glory of first blood, despite this ideology they aren't stupid at all each assault is carefully planned and executed ensuring maximum carnage against the enemy. Due to their ideology they will often divert troops to help non-combatants or heavily and combat ineffective allied units retreat from the frontlines to get to safety or recover, knowing that many imperial commanders will fire apon soldiers withdrawing they will often send those diverted troops to escort those guardsmen back and make sure they are able to rejoint he fight when able. Chapter Gene-Seed The Tempest Wolves Gene-Seed does show signs of the Canis Helix but due to Cawl's experiments it has been stabilised despite this they still show the feral brutality and savage drive in war. This stability while not perfect and as high as other chapters like the Ultramarines it does mean the process of turning into Wulfen are zero stopping when the Battle-Brothers gain their elongated canines and wild hair. Notable Campaigns *'Indomitus Crusade (000-111.M42):' The Tempest Wolves fought through almost every battle of the Indominus Crusade. They fought with distinction in the Battle of Lion's Gate and the Devastation of Baal gaining valued experience against two major enemies in the form of the Tyranids and Chaos. THey however weren't involved in the Battle of Raukos having go to the Tyrheim Sub-sector to drive out a huge Ork force and purging Chaos from there as well proving themselves to the people of the sub-sector and gaining the region of space as their own. **'The Varnek Campaign (Unknown Date.M42):' A brutal campaign which was largely a three way war against a Chaos Warband and the Ork horde under the leadership of Kork Death'and. The chapter was seriously mangled by the end of this campaign requiring them to spend time recovering, they recruited the best warriors of Tyrheim and fortifying the Tyrheim Warhost and it's navy detachment. **'The Defence of Tyrheim (ca 111.M42):' This campaign was a sub-sector wide defence of Tyrheim and it's surrounding planets and is technically still ongoing. The attack was led by Ork Warlord Kork Death'and of the Blood Axe Clan and his Waaagh! Like the Beast of Armageddon, Kork proved to be a deadly commander able to plan ahead and keep the over clans that made up his force under his control through very ork like motivation. Alongside the Tyrheim Warhost and PDFs and the legendary Warrior Cults they held out for years slowly breaking enemy fronts and driving them back. Behind the lines the defenders also had to deal with chaos cults causing problems along supply routes that skirted the mountains. **'The Bastion Crusade (Unknown Date.M42):' The current campaign the chapter is engaged in. The conflict was started to secure the rear of the forces heading to Vigilus and allowing them to focus on winning that conflict. Currently the chapter has spread it's forces far and wide to hunt and kill the enemies of the Imperium and keep the people safe, The Great Hosts are supported by the Tyrheim Warhost and Tyrheim Naval Force to provide full combat effectiveness (also no warrior of Tyrheim will allow them to miss a good fight) though the 9th and 10th Great Hosts are currently en route to Viglius to aid their allies in the battle and to show the galaxy of the what The Hounds of the Storm can do. Deathwatch Service The Tempest Wolves have rarely heard the call of The Long Vigil and those who have were members of packs who are the only surviving members and went to hunt across the stars in a quest for bloody revenge, the reason they don't just wait for anew pack is the trauma they feel if they fight along side more brothers of the chapter they'll suffer the same pain again. They go by the ideology that if they fight alongside others they haven't built an emotional bond with. They won't feel the pain again and can fight without that weight. These men are far more brutal and less jovial than the other Storm Wolves brooding away in a corner before heading off to follow what is known as The Blood Exile among the Chapter and people of Tyrheim, they leave after a celebration commemorate their past deeds and ceremonially leave their weapons behind before leaving on the black hulled transport. They also never return as the trauma has set in far too deep and won't heal before they die in glorious battle. Notable Members *'Vorgai Grandfang:' The chapter master of the Tempest Wolves and King of Tyrheim and regent of the sub-sector. A absolute mountain of a man towering over even Primaris Marines even outside his Artificer Gravis Armour called The Skin of Korvak (Named after a famous and deadly Wyrm who was famous for unbreakable scales). He is a charismatic leader and a cold and brutal commander weilding his Thunder Hammer Blood-Rock with deadly skill, he is equally famous for his ability to drink anyone under the table (which is how he gained regency over a planet). *'Markus Warfang:' Possibly the most deadly warrior within the chapter. Markus grew up on the world of Kaltrina which was destroyed during the Horus Heresy. He fought through out the Indominus Crusade as a Reiver quickly rising through the ranks of Vorgai's unit and joining him in his search for a home. Once the chapter was formed and due to Markus' prowess in combat he was made The Vanguard of the chapter's honour guard the Varangian Kvern and was given his new armour the Flesh of War an arfifacer armour made to resemble the Phobos armour worn by Reivers but with gold shinguards and a ghost white wolf pelt draped over the right shoulder. His armour was completed with the Morkai Gauntlets a gift from The Space Wolves after he saved a pack of them from a Greater Deamon. These gauntlets appear like wolf heads with the left one housing a bolter and the right acting as a storm shield, alongside these powerful items fo war he weilds the Broken Fang a short power sowrd that appears to have it's blade broken in half but in reality it was made like that to remind him of a friend who fell in battle due to a stupid mistake he made. When on the feild he is always flanked by two servitors known as Vengence (A battle servitor known for being highly sarcastic) and Salvation (A dignified and polite medical servitor). Vengence carries MArkus' most prized tool of war the Lycan-Fang a hand and a half power sword that bares a wolf head crossguard and a silver blade with razor sharp blade edges. *'Alvern Blackhammer:' Alvern Blackhammer is a man of few words but limitless skill. His prowess in combat and in the forge is near legendary amoung the people of Tyrheim, Alvern was originally going to be the leader of his own chapter but he and Vorgai not being ones to follow the Codex decided to form The Storm Wolves with Alvern as the MAster of the Forge so he may craft the Chapter's legacy. *'Orlan Eversight: '''A grim and hard man and a devout follower of the Tyrheim Cult particuarlly the gods of warfare and death. Due to his dark and brooding nature he does make many allies uncomfortable. Clad with Gravis Armour and armed with the standard arsenal of a Primaris Chaplin. Chapter Fleet ''(Please note i'm still working on name for all the ships) The Tempest Wolves' fleet is a heavy duty fleet like all space marine chapters due to their large size however they have a number of ships similar to crusading chapters. Commanded by the Sky Guardian Council they keep the void around the Tyrheim Sub-Sector safe from ork pirates, traitor raiders and other xenos enemies. 'Battle Barges' *''Drake Hunter'': '''The flagship of the chapter's fleet and commanded by the head of the Sky Guardian Council Vilkim Vortsson a hard man who's seen more than enough void combat against some of the Imperium's worst enemies. The ship is known for not only the chapter's livery but also the personal crest of his clan the skull of a dragon surrounded by fire and crossed swords. The crew of this mighty vessel are very proud of their commission and defend any insults sent towards the ship and it's commander. *Never Fault:' A ship that gained a reputation for being near impossible to take out hence its name. It's commanding officer and member of the Sky Guardians Lorgar Headstone a man of limitless mental and physical willpower, never giving an inch, his ship as a side effect has more than a few battle scars which haven't been fully hidden or removed from view as badge of honour. THe crew are equally as stubborn as their commander which gives them a reputation of thugs. *Void Knight'': The Void Knight is a voidship who's commander is noted for his defensive tactics. During the Defence of Tyrhiem the Void Knight led the defence of the homeworld delaying large number of the ork's second wave to allow the ground forces to rebuild it's defensive lines. In future battles the Void Knight's commander favored tactics that force the enemy to make the first move and then striking. 'Strike Cruisers' Chapter Relics *''Hammer of Tyrheim'': The Thunder Hammer of Pack Master Vorgai which he wields alongside his Boltstorm Gauntlet. The Hammer itself appears to be a leering dragon head readying a blast of fire in it's mouth. Carved across every inch of the mighty weapon are runes and holy prayers. The Hammer was originally a regular Thunder Hammer that had it's head snapped off by a Bloodthirster during the Indominus Crusade and was briefly replaced by a Power Sword until the Pack Master and his new chapter arrived on Tyrheim and liberated it from it's chaos worshiping king and his followers, the hammer was remade using the original shaft creating the new symbol of rulership on Tyrheim. *''Gauntlets of Morkai: These gauntlets are one of the two badges of office for the captain for the Varangian Kvern known as the Vanguard, they take the appearence of the top half of goldern wolf heads with the left gauntlet housing a wrist mounted bolter much like a Boltstorm Gauntlet but has a belt magazine containing 100 rounds the right gauntlet is a storm shield. both also have spiked knuckles on the fists to make his punches more deadly. *''The Lycan Fang: Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Storm Wolves Feel free to add your own About the Storm Wolves Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding